The invention relates in general, to mixing valves and, more particularly, to a new and useful thermostatically controlled mixer of cold and hot water.
Cold and hot water mixer experience has shown that it is advantageous to provide a definite separation of the temperature and volume controls, but also to design the elements performing the two controls as easily mountable and dismountable units. Further, conventional lifting valves have proved to be in many instances, disadvantageous for the volume control.